The BoxHuman's New Groove Part 21
Movie Used: *The Emperor's New Groove Cast: *Llama Kuzco - SpongeBob SquarePants *Baby Kuzco - Baby Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Human Kuzco - Eggs (The Boxtrolls) *Theme Song Guy - Fix-It Jelix Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) *Rudy the Old Man - Bert (Sesame Street) *1st Guard - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Man for Bride Choosing - Fear (Inside Out) *Brides - Elsa (Frozen), Eep Crood (The Croods), Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Audrey (The Lorax), Merida (Brave) and Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Pacha - Gru (Despicable Me) *2nd Guard - Robert Callaghan (Big Hero 6) *Human Yzma - Scarlet Overkill (Minions) *Peasent Near Yzma - Z (Antz) *Kronk - Kristoff (Frozen) *Announcer for Pacha - Captain K'nuckles (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Angel Kronk - Emmet Brickowski (The Lego Movie) *Devil Kronk - Lord Business (The Lego Movie) *Chicha - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Chaca - Margo Gru (Despicable Me) *Tipo - Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Misty the Llama - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Bucky the Squirrel - Squeaks the Squirrel (Wabbit) *Jaguars - themselves *Crocodiles - themselves *Bees - Bees (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Mudka's Meat Hut Waitress - The Witch (Brave) *Man giving thumbs up - Horst (Ratatouille) *Mudka's Meat Hut Chef - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Birthday Singers - Minions (Despicable Me) *Llamas - Forest Animals (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Chess Players - Fergy Fudgehog and Paulie Pretztail (Viva Piñata) *Woman with Pinata - Auntie Shrew (The Secret of NIMH) *Children with Pinata - Children Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Guards - Razoul and his guards (Aladdin) and Royal Guards (Tangled) *Guard in Warthog Form - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *Guard in Lizard Form - Bloo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Guard in Ostrich Form - Clint (Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade) *Guard in Octopus Form - Dave (Penguins Of Madagascar (2014)) *Guard in Gorilla Form - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Guard in Cow Form - Raj (Camp Lazlo) *Turtle Kuzco - Verne (Over the Hedge) *Bird Kuzco - Blu (Rio) *Whale Kuzco - Big Ben (Rudolph's Shiny New Year) *Cat Yzma - Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) *3rd Guard - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Trampoline Owner - Stanford Pines (Gravity Falls) *Chicha's Baby - Roshan (Ice Age) Clips from Movies and Shows: *SpongeBob SquarePants *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water *The Boxtrolls *Wreck-It Ralph *Sesame Street *Peter Pan *Inside Out *Frozen *The Croods *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *The Lorax *Brave *Dexter's Laboratory *Despicable Me 2 *Big Hero 6 *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *Minions *Antz *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack *Despicable Me *Frozen Fever *The Lego Movie *Mr. Peabody and Sherman *The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie *Wabbit *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Ratatouille *The Little Mermaid *Bambi *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Viva Piñata *The Secret of NIMH *Thomas and Friends *Aladdin *Tangled *Penguins Of Madagascar (2014) *Camp Lazlo *Robin Hood *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade *Over the Hedge *The Fox and the Hound *Rio 2 *Rudolph's Shiny New Year *Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends *Zootopia *The Hunchback of the Norte Dame *Gravity Falls *Ice Age *Peanuts series *Rise of the Guardians *(Fade in from black) *(Image of JIMMYandfriends logo 2 new.png): (Song ends) *(Fade out from black) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:The Emperor's New Groove Parts